


Recalled to life

by That_Fan_That_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is confused and panicked, Chara is ignoring the truth about Asriel and it’s gonna be a TREND if I extend this, Fluff, Frisk is a smoll nervous wreck, Frisk is practically blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Fan_That_Writes/pseuds/That_Fan_That_Writes
Summary: They floated, dreamlessly, for what seems like only minutes, black surrounding them on all sides, embracing them like a warm quilt. Suddenly, the black is being torn away by a light, and they're being wrenched back into existence.The plan failed, Chara wakes up and meets another human.
Relationships: Chara and Frisk platonic, chara and frisk - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Recalled to life

( _You_ _need to fight back, NOW!_

_What are you doing, FIGHT!!!_

_FIGHT THEM!!_

_ASRIEL THEY’RE KILLING YOU!!!_

_AZZY!!_

_NONONO, PLEASE!!_

_A Z Z Y!!!!_

_....._

_I’m sorry.......)_

_—_

_-_

_—_

__They floated, dreamlessly, for what seems like only minutes, black surrounding them on all sides, embracing them like a warm quilt._ _

__Suddenly, the black is being torn away by a light, and they're being wrenched back into existence. Gasping, the child bolts up abruptly. They stare down at themselves, stupefied, taking in the green and yellow of their shirt and the brown of their boots and jeans. They shakily bring their hands up to touch their face and long, overgrown hair. For a couple of moments, they don't react. They don't speak. They don't even breathe. Then they let out a shaky laugh of pure relief and joy._ _

__“I'm...alive? I'm alive! Oh my gosh I have NEVER been so HAPPY in my entire-WAIT WHERE’S ASRIEL??!!”_ _

__Just as soon as it came, the joy transformed into sheer panic as the memories of their failed plan flooded back, as if there was a dam in their memories that had just been smashed into pieces by a cannon._ _

__They bolted upright and began calling frantically for their brother, panicked thoughts swirling through their head like a deadly whirlpool, pulling them into a spiral of ( _is he ok is he alive too what happened how is this possible what is going ON??!!!)_ _ _

__“AZZY!! ASRIEL!! WHERE ARE YOU???!! ANSWER ME!!! WHERE-“_ _

__Suddenly, they felt a little hand pass through them, right where their shoulder was. A soft gasp was heard, and the child turned their head sharply before nearly falling over in shock._ _

__Standing beside them, albeit unsteadily, slight panic quite visible on their face, was a small, scrawny child wearing an oversized blue and purple striped sweater. Their hair looked like it had been cut with a pair of kiddie scissors, stopping just under their jawline and puffing out in all possible directions. They were squinting so hard, their eyes were nearly closed, with their head tilted to one side and wearing a nervous little frown on their face._ _

__Not noticing the other’s shock and confusion, the tiny child quickly regained their composure, swallowed and began talking in a soft, raspy voice._ _

__“Uum..hi. Are you lost too? I-is Asriel a..a friend of yours? M-maybe he went ahead a-after you both fell! I just fell down a couple of minutes ago and I-I don’t know how long you guys have been here since......I could help you find them!” A little nervous grin broke out of their face, and they twisted their hands together nervously, and they shrunk into themselves a little at the uncomfortable silence that followed_ _

__“I-if that’s ok by you.... sorry.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__The child in green finally croaked out, before mentally slapping themselves as the other one curled farther into themselves_ _

__“Sorry, sorry!! I’m just...super disoriented. I just got up as well. I have...no idea what’s going on.”_ _

__they paused a couple of seconds, before finally processing what had happened_ _

__“.... your hand passed through me.”_ _

__“Uuum, yeah.... I think you might be dead... sorry, what’s your name? I-I forgot to ask, that was rude of me, sorry”_ _

__The child in green took another full minute to process this, and the implications that it had _(If I’m dead....what happened to Asriel? Is he... no. No, he's probably just lost somewhere and dead, like me. Yeah)_ , before answering. _ _

__“...Yeah...guess I am. My name I Chara. How’d you fall into Mount Ebbot?”_ _

__Chara noticed how the other stiffened the last question. They fiddled with their hair, before answering quickly_ _

__“I tripped.”_ _

__They were hiding something, and Chara knew it. They narrowed their eyes suspiciously, before deciding they would solve that mystery later._ _

__“Oookay...what’s your name, then? I can't just call you ‘kid’ or ‘human’, and plus, I gave you mine.”_ _

__The child straightened up before answering_ _

__“M-my name is Frisk, Chara. It’s nice to meet you!”_ _

__Chara smiled softly._ _

___(I like this kid), _they thought ( _they’re nice).___ _ _

______“It's nice to meet you, Frisk. Welcome to the Underground”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Soo..I made a thing. Imma probably turn it into a series, but if I do I can’t guarantee regular uploads. Also sorry this story is crap, I was trying to make it short.  
> (Also this is my first ever fanfic sooo)


End file.
